


Concern

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aram and Samar after The Troll Farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

Samar all but stormed back into the Post Office. That had been way too close of a call. And Ressler had been annoyingly unapologetic about the whole endeavour. The only thing that kept her from really, completely blowing up at anyone who was around was the stain on her cheek. The man's blood, from when Ressler shot him. She'd gotten most of it off, but it had stained.

She'd have to do something about that when she got back to her apartment.

But for now, she just wanted to sit down and rest.

"Agent Navabi, how'd it go?" Aram asked, and she heaved an internal sigh as she turned to face him. The smile he'd been wearing dropped off his face. "What happened?"

"Ressler almost killed me, that's what happened." Samar responded, not caring how bitter she sounded, or if Ressler heard her.

Aram's calm, if not a little worried, expression turned to one resembling shock. "What?"

"He didn't have a clear shot, and he took it anyway. The stain is the blood of the guy he shot." Samar kept her tone clinical, surprised that she wasn't even a little upset. Well, rage could be a hell of an anaesthetic.

Now Aram just looked genuinely angry. And that surprised her, because in all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen anything on his face like the expression she was seeing now. "He has to stop treating us like this." He got out, and then moved past her. Samar realized that he was making a beeline straight for Ressler. Samar turned in her chair.

Curiosity was a deadly thing.

Aram was holding his ground, the expression still on his face. "Okay, Agent Ressler, you need to listen, and listen good." He spoke. "I know that you miss Agent Keen-we all do. But she isn't your only partner. Samar and I are your partners too, but you haven't been treating us like we are. You can't just be careless with our safety, because you wouldn't be if we were Agent Keen. You wouldn't have taken the shot unless you were certain Agent Keen wouldn't be hurt."

"I had the shot." Ressler responded, and Samar had to cover her scoff up with a cough.

As she watched, Aram didn't waver even the slightest bit. "Samar said you didn't. And with the way you've been acting today? I believe her." He looked at Ressler. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you can handle this. Tell me that you won't let whatever you feel for Agent Keen cloud your judgement, because if it does...Maybe you got lucky this time. But you might not next time." Ressler didn't say anything just stood there, blinking, clearly startled. In all honesty, Samar felt the same way. She'd never seen this side of Aram, and the fact that it came out after he found out what she had just gone through warmed her heart. Before Ressler could answer, Aram was turning away and walking back over to stand with her. "Would you let me buy you a drink when this is all over?" He asked.

She didn't tell him that he could be waiting a while. "I'd like that."


End file.
